Bloom v1
by ithinkyoushouldknow
Summary: AU - modern day. Katniss feels like she hasn't reached womanhood yet. She describes herself as a bud, waiting for the petals to open and bloom into a beautiful flower. She is a flower yet to bloom.


Hello all. I haven't written in a long time and this story came up while I was listening to a particular song. This is a playful approach to Katniss wanting to "bloom" into a flower.

* * *

Bloom – Version 1.0

**"I am a flower yet to bloom."**

How do you tell your boyfriend that you want to become a woman? I mean, I am a woman but I have not yet bloomed into womanhood, I think. I like to think of myself as a bud, waiting for the petals to grow and bloom into a beautiful flower. You know, I am a flower yet to bloom.

I look at Peeta and I smile to myself. He is beautiful with his blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He's like a pot of gold that I found at the end of the rainbow and I'm that lucky, green leprechaun basking in his richness. Its serendipity, really, how he fell on my lap from outer space, literally.

"Hey," I kick him from under the table and he frowns at me. "Remember when you fell on my lap?" I smirk. He laughs lightheartedly and rubs his neck, a habit that he does when he's embarrassed.

"Don't even remind me. That was so embarrassing." He groans and rubs his face with his hands. He's cute.

"An embarrassment that turned into a blessing because you're mine now."

"You're really something."

"I know but you love me anyway."

"Real," he says. He rests his hand on my lap from under the table and tugs at my skirt.

"And I love you, now stop that." He grins and winks at me. I don't know how he did it. I don't know how he managed to make me fall in love with him but I did. And I have never regretted that day when the bus screeched to a stop and Peeta fell on my lap. That is love at first trip.

Peeta being skilled with his hands have made me extra needy with his touch for the past few weeks. We have had sleepovers before but never really got any further than explorations with our mouths and hands. I am still a bud and so is he and while I enjoy his fingers and his mouth, I think I want something else. And I think he does too. We have been putting this off for too long.

"I want to bloom."

"You're blooming," he says. "You're beautiful."

"I know," he laughs. "Not that kind of bloom." He quirks his eyebrows at me and I can already read the confusion in his mind when his forehead wrinkles in questioning.

"I want to become a flower."

"I don't understand. Explain."

"I am a bud," he nods at me as if understanding what I'm saying. He eyes me as if telling me that I've gone crazy. "I want to bloom into a flower." I stare at him and he stares back at me. He still doesn't get it.

"Okay? That's a metaphor right?" He scratches his head and I become frustrated. Our explorations have made me bold to an extent and yet I still can't find myself to say the word 'sex' as if it's a sin. "Can you elaborate?"

"Deflower me." I whisper and I blush a deep red as I stare into his eyes. He's trying really hard to understand.

"Oh," realization hits him. "Oh!" He's laughing at me. I blush even more as I sink in my seat. He stops laughing after a moment and clears his throat. "Are you sure?"

"I've been a bud for too long. I need to bloom." I sigh.

"You're amazing. Your flower reference to your virginity is amazing. So subtly blunt if that's possible."

"Well, you're also a bud, Mr. Mellark and I'm sure you'd really want to bloom as well." I tease him and I rub my foot against his calf repeatedly and he groans. I know he wants this as much as I want to.

"Katniss, if you don't stop that, I'll deflower you right here, right now." It's ironic how much I want to be deflowered in order to bloom into a flower.

"I don't mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," I challenge him. I rub my foot higher up his leg but he catches my ankle and places it on his lap when I reach his thigh and rubs his thumb soothingly at it. It feels so nice that I get so aroused by the gesture. I feel the hotness pooling in between in my legs and shake when he begins to trail ghostly touches from my ankle to my calf.

"Peeta," I hiss.

"You said you didn't mind doing it here." He's testing me. He has that playful look on his face.

"I changed my mind." I growl as he suddenly cups my calf, his fingers pressing on the sensitive muscle.

"Really?" He's playing with me since he knows I want it and I asked for it.

"Yes," I gasp when I find his hand dancing its way on my thigh, slowly reaching inside my skirt. Do I really want to be deflowered in a coffee house?

I suddenly become hyperaware of his touches when his hand sneaks into my skirt and I shudder in delight. His fingers crawl on my skin and he suddenly stops just when he's about to reach the seams of my underwear and glides his index finger down my thigh, caressing it ever so lightly and I clasp a hand to my mouth when a moan escapes me. He squeezes my thigh and I clasp my legs, trapping his hand. That wasn't a very good idea because his fingers just slightly graze my center that I jerk under the table. He smirks.

"You're wet." I decide that I don't have to be the only one suffering from hormonal ecstasy so I raise my other leg and press my foot to his crotch. I feel him there, pressing down at his erection and I snort when he grunts, and he opens his legs wider and grabs my foot to press it harder against him.

"You're hard." I laugh because he's so red. It's a good thing we're sitting at the back and the place is deserted because I wouldn't want anyone seeing us in this position and situation.

"We can keep playing footsies here or we can go to my apartment and play some more." I bring my face closer to his, nose to nose, and I look at him straight in the eyes and I whisper, "You can enter my secret garden."

Peeta retracts his hand from my skirt, drops my feet to the ground, stands up and adjusts himself. He's pulling me up and pressing his lips to mine before I can even smooth myself. My ass hits the table as he presses his hips closer to mine, feeling his erection and I moan and pull away from our kiss. He brings his lips to my ear and whispers, "you really have no idea the effect you can have."

He races out the door and I'm laughing because he's so excited. I'm still laughing when we get to my apartment. He tugs on my hand when we run up the stairs and throws me against the door and attacks my lips. I fumble with the lock. I pull away from him, panting and I look at his swollen lips.

"You can deflower me when I open the door." He huffs as I take my time opening the door. He grabs my waist and flushes my back against his front and he grunts.

"I can deflower you right here. I don't care." I open the door and he ushers me inside, pinning me as my back hits the door, closing it.

He kisses me again, prying my mouth open with his tongue and I throw my hands around his neck. He licks the roof of my mouth and I pull him closer to me, my tongue finding his. I stroke his tongue with mine before I suck on it gently and his hips buck at the action. I slide my hands down his chest before bringing it up to cup his face and I groan at the feel of his growing scruff against my palms. I recently told him of my attraction to men with well-groomed facial hair and he has been growing his since then. And I love it because he looks even more beautiful, more rugged, and manlier. And I love it even more by the way it pricks my skin when I caress his face.

I rake my nails on his cheeks as he trails kisses on my jaw and down my neck. He lavishes my neck with kisses, nipping at the spot just below my chin where I love the most. I hiss and I bring his mouth to mine and kiss him heatedly. I bite his lower lip and he makes a guttural sound and I smile. I scratch my nails at his scruff and he gasps, opening his mouth for me and I attack him. My tongue slips right back in his mouth, massaging his and he digs his fingers on my hips and presses his erection against my thigh. I grind my hips, his erection directly hitting my centre and I gasp at the contact.

Peeta brings his hand on my thigh, lifting my skirt before hitching my leg around his waist. I wrap my other leg around his waist and he presses me harder against the door.

"Bed?" he murmurs against my lips.

"No." He looks at me suddenly and I almost laugh at his reaction.

"You want to do it here like this? Are you sure?"

"No, couch." I grind on him urging him to go and he cups my ass and brings me to the couch. I've always imagined my first time on a couch, on top of Peeta. It just seems sexier that way, with me straddling his lap, his hands firm on my waist, fingers digging at my skin, and I, rocking my hips above him.

"Take your clothes off," I demand when he puts me down on the couch. I hurriedly unbutton my shirt and shimmy out of my skirt. He's barely out of his pants when he kisses me again, his hands wandering to my sides before unclasping my bra. I slide my bra off and he palms my breast and I arch against his touch. He lies me down on the couch while he kneads on my breast. He brings his mouth to my other breast, sucking on my nipple gently before biting it down and I cry out in pleasure. He swipes his tongue on my other breast, making sure he gives the same attention as the other.

He kneels down in front of me and wastes no time in ripping my panties off and burying his face between my legs. I shudder at the feel of his facial hair grazing the inside of my thighs and grab his head, pressing him closer to my sex. His nose skims at my folds and I spread my legs wider for him. I feel him blow a hot breath before he glides his tongue out, licking me. He grasps both of my thighs as he thrusts his tongue inside me. I inhale sharply when I feel his fingers inside me and his tongue sucks on my clit. I strain my hips to meet his fingers and mouth.

"Peeta," I say, panting and he looks at me, his chin glistening. He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows at me. "Take off your boxers and sit down." I help him out off of his boxers and push him off me until he's seated on the couch. I swing my legs over him and straddle his lap. He hisses when his cock grazes my inner thigh and grabs my waist.

"Touch me. Rub my clit." His brings his hand down while his other grips my waist. I gyrate against his hand and then I bring both my hands down and wrap it around his cock. His hips jerk involuntarily at the contact. I pump my hands on his shaft and a growl escapes his mouth. I bring my mouth to his, my tongue meeting his in a frenzy kiss.

"Peeta, I want you now." I rub his head against my folds and we both groan. I continue doing this until a realization hits me. "Peeta, wait. Condom." I untangle myself from him and run to my room. Ever since we've explored each other, I bought condoms in preparation for situations like this. I run back to him, box in hand, and I notice the way Peeta is looking at my naked body and I suddenly feel insecure under his eyes. I push the feeling away and straddle his lap again, opening the box and frantically ripping the foil pack. Once in my hands, I stare at it realizing I don't know how to put it on.

"I don't know how to put this on." I chuckle and I look at him.

"Me too." He smiles at me shyly. I peck his lips. I take the slippery condom in my hands and stretch it around his cock when it snaps and flies out of my hands. I laugh and I bury my face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

"Let's try that again," he says as he grabs another condom and tears the foil pack. I take it from his hands and try to stretch it again around his cock but decided against it. Instead, I roll it over his cock slowly until it fits him perfectly and I smile to myself. I look at him expectantly and his eyes are a shade darker, clouded in lust. I lean in to capture his lips with my own, engaging him in a slow but deep kiss. His hands run on my back up and down and I sigh against his lips.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asks. I nod and lean in to him again for a kiss before I lift myself and align his cock on my center. I slowly bring his cock to my folds, rubbing it against me before I lower to him. I wince when I feel his cock penetrate me and I slide down further, my hands clutching on his shoulders for support. I sink into him more until our hips meet and we both groan. I stay like that for a moment relishing in the feel of him inside me. He is so big and with him inside, I can already feel the beginnings of the petals opening and blooming into a flower.

Peeta slides his hands down my ass from my back and caresses me there. I slowly lift myself up and sink back down again and I can't help but scream out his name. It feels so impossibly good that I want to stay this way forever. I start a slow rhythm at first, rocking my hips against his and I groan when he sinks his nails on my butt cheeks. I lean my body to his, pressing my breasts against his chest. I wind my arms around his neck and touch his forehead against mine. I look at him in the eyes as I continue to ride him. I thread my fingers through his hair and grip at it when his hips meet my thrusts.

His hands are on my waist now, his fingers digging on my skin just how I imagined and he thrusts his hips faster. I ride him, our pace increasing and I frame his head with my hands and I capture his mouth in a kiss.

"Katniss," he whimpers. "I—I'm…" he thrusts his hips harder and I can already feel my walls contracting around his cock. I can almost feel the petals going into full bloom and with a few more hard thrusts, I explode.

"Peeta!" I scream. His hips jerk as he follows my orgasm and I slump against his body. The petals open up as I ride in my orgasm. I feel myself finally blooming. I kiss his chest. "Wow."

"Yeah," he chuckles.

"I have bloomed and became a flower."

"You were already a flower to begin with; the most beautiful flower at that." He kisses me.

I pull myself out of him and I lie on the couch, pulling him with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I relish in the after-glow of our love making.

"So, how does it feel like to become a flower, Peeta?" I laugh at him.


End file.
